March 19th And Green JellO
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Jell-O and it's many attributes. Does Dean have a new fear? /Disclaimer...do not own Supernatural/


March 19th and Green Jell-o

March 19th and Green Jell-o

Something about today is different, special and down right weird. First of all, he had woken up after 12:00p.m., which was his regular wake up time, and did what he needed to do to start the day. The thing that really bugged him though was that he craved something, something green. Yeah, something green, moveable, bundles of fun to any other person in the world but completely revolting to him…Jell-o.

Dean was not the kind of person that got along with the wiggling substance, and the question was, how on earth can one get along with an inanimate object?

Bad experiences plagued him whenever the word was tossed around or even when he was in close proximity of its green moving, creature like form.

"Dean are you okay man?" came a familiar voice, snapping him back to reality. He had been out of it since they left the motel room and had entered the diner where they were currently waiting for the waiter to come over to them to take their order.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what to order," Dean lied; although the words held a bit of truth behind them. He was indeed scanning the menu but nothing seemed to peak his interest and then he saw it…not only did he crave the green monstrosity, it was also on the diner's menu.

"Hmm. Jell-o sounds good today. I think I'll get that," Sam spoke closing the menu and setting it down in front of him.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, worried that the younger hunter before him had actually said those words; he was also hoping that it was all a joke.

"Yes Dean. You should get some too. Get a little Vitamin A in your system," Sam replied. Dean was just about to say something on the matter when the waiter finally came over to take their order.

"What can I get you gentleman?" the person asked.

It turned out that the waiter, was a waitress, blonde, petite, blue eyes, and uniform hugging her curves nicely to make any guy go crazy. Normally Dean would be one of those guys; flirting it up, but was still horrified over the whole jell-o thing to even go on with the plans.

"Two jell-o, two coffees. His black, mine can you add a lot of sugar and cream to it?" Sam paused looking up at her waiting for his answer. She was writing the orders down before finally nodding, giving Sam the answer that she would do what he asked.

"I'll have a bagel with cream cheese and Dean will have the special," Sam finished.

"Okay. Coming right up," she said and smiled before walking away.

"Sammy, now you know I get all fuzzy inside when you take control like that, but, I can order my own god damn meal!" Dean nearly shouted the last few words. Sam of course knew that Dean was joking on the first part of what he said but the other half he seemed to be serious.

"Okay, jeez. No need to go all haywire on me bro," Sam said raising his hands in surrender.

"Haywire? Dude, jell-o! This is low, even for you," Dean said crossing his arms out in front of him and glaring at the younger hunter angrily as if he were five years old again. Sam tried desperately not to laugh; at first he didn't know what his brother was talking about and then a few seconds of thinking it over, it clicked causing the built up laughter.

"Here you go. Oh, and I'm sorry to say boys, but, there wasn't any other jell-o left," the waitress said as she set their meals in front of them.

"Thank God!" Dean said getting ready to dig in when suddenly a new plate pushed the one aside, revealing something, something horrifying, something moving, it was…

"We only had green. Hope that's okay," she said, smiling and then leaving. The younger hunter watched, as the elder seemed to be hypnotized and kept cringing, whenever the jell-o moved in his direction.

"It's not going to bite you Dean. Just stick your spoon in it and eat," Sam said stifling a laugh.

"You eat it! I don't want this—just have the god damn thing Sam!" Dean replied shoving it forcefully towards his brother.

"Now, Dean. I am not eating more than my share. We are buying the food, eating it and if the waitress comes back and finds that you haven't eaten the Jell-o, the chef and her personally, will be insulted. Stop acting like a baby," Sam said pushing it back at Dean where the hunter stared at it in sadness.

There was no way he liked being forced to eat something against his and his stomach's wishes, even if it was in order to be polite. He shakily reached for the spoon that was to be used for his normal meal, but there would be no using it after he dug it into the Jell-o. Sam watched earnestly, a small corner of his mouth rising into a grin, just as Dean was about to scoop up the food and eat it. But to his dismay and eyes, he was shocked when the metal spoon just about puncturing the green glob, had moved.

"No way," Sam muttered, while Dean dropped his utensil with a clatter and tightened his body up and away from the plate of Jell-o. The jell-o responded to the words and began to creep off the plate and onto the table before slowly making it's way over to a very frightened Dean.

"Why'd we have to get a booth?!" Dean exclaimed angrily. Sam picked up his knife and raised it into the air, about to stab it where he thought was dead center, wondering if the thing had a heart at all. Before he was able to bring the knife down into it, the waitress came over.

"Is everything—alright…" she asked slowly at the sight of their current position.

The two hunters looked at her and then back at the Jell-o that had stopped its Dean rampage and was just sitting there doing nothing.

"Um…yes. The food is great. Although can we get some more of that green jell-o to go? My brother and I really like it," Sam lied.

"Sure," she said nodding; rushing back towards the kitchen.

"Kill it! Kill it Sam! For Christ sake kill the damn thing!" Dean said, which sounded like it was caught between a whisper and a shout. Sam instead ignored his brother's plea to kill the jell-o, he grabbed it and slid it into his duffel bag so then it wouldn't escape just as the waitress came back over with the millions of containers of Jell-o.

888

"I can't believe a demon possessed a whole vat of green Jell-o. Thankfully we got rid of it all. Sam…" Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"This is one of the weirdest exorcisms we have ever done," Dean said as they both looked at the green jell-o awkwardly as it scrambled everywhere to get out of the devil's trap.

"No kidding," Sam said before he started to say the Latin words he knew so well.

The thing shuddered, writhed, and yelped in agony as the demon was being expelled from its host. Dean kept having the look of, "what the hell?" when it would make screaming sounds that sounded like it was in Chipmunk version or something. Finally, when Sam said, "Amen," the exorcism was over. It just didn't end the way they had hoped it would have.

888

The door to the motel room opened and the two green jell-o covered hunters walked inside.

"It liquefied Sam. We are covered head to toe in hot, slimy, green goo!" Dean exclaimed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that when you exorcise Jell-o it would explode when the demon left it!" Sam replied.

"They should give those things warning labels. Saying, 'Possibility of demon possession. Exorcising this will cause object to erupt," Dean said sarcastically as he tossed his duffel bag into the chair beside his bed. He fished a towel out of the bag and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

While in the shower, glad to get the stuff off of him, little did he know that an escapee jell-o particle was inching it's way towards the toilet and to freedom.

"Till next time Winchesters," it said in a tiny voice, so low that with the water running in the shower Dean or Sam couldn't hear it. The jell-o slid down the handle and flushed the toilet, sliding into the bowl and down the drain.

Dean heard the toilet flush and looked puzzled, then thinking it might have been Sam he went back to washing out the shampoo in his hair, when the water suddenly became ice cold and he jumped out of the shower taking the curtain with him, landing on the tile floor.

"SAM!" he yelled.


End file.
